


Jusqu’au bout de mes rêves

by Sherry_CS



Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [5]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: ABO, Gift Fic, M/M, M/M/M, Mob elements, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spinoff of interrogation scene, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, alpha/beta/omega, blood elements, violence I love violence, y’all think I’d do it but I didn’t
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:48:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24109237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherry_CS/pseuds/Sherry_CS
Summary: In an ABO world, alpha Aaron kidnaps Feilong only to find it leads to his own destruction...Mikhail saves the day!
Relationships: Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long, Mikhail Arbatov/Liu Fei Long/Aaron
Series: Mik/Fei Smuts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1318127
Comments: 20
Kudos: 10





	Jusqu’au bout de mes rêves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reve_13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reve_13/gifts), [Echopammy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echopammy/gifts).



> You asked for it.

...tout au bout de mes rêves  
Où la raison s’achève...

...to the end of dreams  
Where reasons go to die...

...一路去到梦想尽头  
再不为理智所囚...

— Jean-Jacques Goldman, Au bout de mes rêves

海浪摇动船舱。木屑味混合着海洋的腥臭，压不过新鲜血液的铁锈味。不锈钢剪刀锋利的尖端危险地靠近被血、汗与水的混合物润湿的脊背，剪开覆盖其上的白衫。

“你的衣服都湿透了呢，小美人，我帮你把它剪开，你要怎么感谢我？”带着浓重口音的英文，语气中难以抑制的兴奋。血红的衬衫被剪成两片，从白皙的脊背上揭下来，最后嘭的一扯，从领口处断开。

美人咬紧了唇，没有发出半点声音。

自从被绑到这个船舱以后，已经过了好几个小时。这间小小的囚室没有舷窗，不辨昼夜，听不到门外的脚步，连海浪的冲击也被消音。过去几个小时之中，唯有绑架者皮鞭的嘶鸣和他从不间断的侮辱话语充斥飞龙的耳膜。他借此来判断时间。

“白蛇的刘飞龙，你的话，应该知道点什么吧？”

如果说，一开始这还是一场审讯，那么当审讯者发现这外表纤弱的美人不只拒绝提供任何信息，更拒绝对他的施虐做出任何反应的时候，这就不单单是一场审讯了。

Aaron. 刘飞龙记住了这个名字。

仗着alpha引以为傲的体力，Aaron在他身上连续落下数十鞭而大气都不喘，可即便如此，刘飞龙还是拒绝展现哪怕一丝一毫的痛苦。这让Aaron感觉自己像一个小丑，在拼命给主人表演似的。愤怒点燃了他的血液。

他丢下鞭子，踱步到不远处的桌旁。油污的桌上，金属托盘盛着各式各样的道具。马鞭、非洲鞭、各式刀具、绳索、木棍、竹条、剪刀、电棒……他粗糙遒劲的手指略过所有这些，拣起托盘尽头一支不起眼的针管。

“刘飞龙，你是个alpha，对吧？”Aaron背对着飞龙，纹身密布的宽阔肩膀微微抽动着，好像在执行某种精密操作。囚室密不透风，他的白色背心早因为汗湿而紧贴在肌肉上，边缘被汗水染湿。那种脏兮兮的样子令刘飞龙无比烦躁。他亚麻金的脑袋低垂着，似是专心于手上的操作。“一个alpha最害怕什么，我想你应该很清楚吧？”亚麻金的脑袋抬起来，右手手指弹弹左手的针管。刘飞龙瞳孔收缩了。

“失控。如果说omega害怕被利用，beta害怕被抹消，那alpha最怕的就是失控了。”Aaron转过身来，没被伤疤贯穿的那只眼睛眯缝起来，灰白色眼球罩上一层黑金的暗影，“放心，刘老板，这支药只会让你肌肉松弛，同时对疼痛更敏感而已，其实就是液体的毒蘑菇。怕什么呢？又不是omega，我又没法让你强制发情，你说是吧？哈哈哈。”

皮靴在水泥地上踩出危险的节奏，一步一步趋近双臂被悬吊、被迫跪在地上的美人。Aaron找到飞龙的静脉，走走过场地消了毒。针尖挑破皮肤。

“你会死得很惨。记住我的话。”这是刘飞龙第一次对Aaron说话。不得不说，那种坚如钢韧如铁的声音，令Aaron更加兴奋了。

“我十分期待。”Aaron舔了舔上唇。

透明液体注入青蓝色血管。刘飞龙闭上了双眼。

没有人知道他的秘密。香港刘家的二公子，从小就备受瞩目的次位继承人，无论是学业还是运动都从没输过别人，却在11岁的分性别测试中被检测出是omega……飞龙的性别裁判书被刘父烧掉，负责检测的私人医生也被告知此事绝对不可以对任何人说起。倒不是omega有什么见不得人，只是这的确容易成为刘家的软肋，被心怀不轨的人利用。

然而很快，刘父就发现自己的担心是多余的。且不说飞龙本人的野心和身体素质与alpha无异，更重要的是，进入青春期后，刘飞龙逐渐展现出一些与其他omega不同的特质……简单来说就是，他不易发情，每次发情的强度大致仅与一次长跑的运动量相当，本人甚至都没有察觉。最重要的是，当他的信息素稳定下来以后，私人医生发现，那是一种极其罕见，极其……不吸引人的味道。

刘飞龙的信息素，是农药味。

因此，自青春期以来屈指可数的几次发情，周围的alpha更多是捂着鼻子逃走，从未有哪个alpha被飞龙的信息素吸引，更不要说自动匹配了。农药味omega的soul mate是什么味？84消毒液味吗？

结果，一开始担心儿子在外面被欺负的老刘先生，到后来倒担心起儿子的婚配问题了。

就是这样甜蜜的负担，也在刘飞龙20岁那年戛然而止。传说中连alpha都能征服的东瀛男人，拆穿了刘飞龙的秘密，甚至在不暴露本人信息素的前提下，诱导了刘飞龙第一次真正意义上的发情。可是，他既恐惧又期待的标记却没有来。他的发情期持续了七天，那个男人只陪伴过他一次，剩余时间全部要他靠手和药物来解决。被关在房间的七天，他连窗子都不敢开，害怕过于浓烈的信息素会吸引来无关的alpha。他的担心是多余的。发情期的最后一天，他打开窗子，已经不再浓烈的味道依然刺鼻，甚至把枝上的鸟儿都吓走了。刘飞龙苦笑。他从没想过做omega，上天却偏要安排他做omega，等到他终于想做omega了，他的alpha又不要他。

雨夜，刘飞龙拖着虚弱的身子回到白蛇总部，漫天的血腥味中，他最后一次嗅到父亲消散的气息。

他睁开眼。他能感到药物起效了，却并非Aaron所说的肌肉松弛、意志涣散什么的，而是……他感到呼吸困难，心脏跳得奇快，全身好像有蚂蚁在爬……他大口喘着气，不自觉地扭动胯部。那感觉就好像……就好像……

不会吧。

由于alpha，beta，omega的身体构造与荷尔蒙水平差异太大，针对三种性别的药物很少混用，有时针对一种性别的药物用在另一种性别身上，甚至会产生相反的效果。难道，Aaron这支针对alpha的吐真剂，竟是omega的……？！

刘飞龙感到两颊发热，低头一看，胯下已经耸起不容置疑的信号。他喘气的时候因为痛苦而禁不住呻吟，简直好像诱惑对面的alpha一样。

Aaron也觉得有什么地方不对了。他扯一扯贴在身上的背心，用俄语骂了一句什么。他打开一瓶矿泉水，喝了一半，往自己身上浇了一半，炎热还是没能缓解。他索性脱掉背心，扔在地上。“什么情况？怎么忽然这么热？”他骂道，“还有这他妈的是什么怪味？”这时，他才注意到飞龙的异样，笑了。“不是，刘老板，这儿也没有omega啊，您这是演哪出啊？还是说，您是个深藏不露的M……”

话还没说完，Aaron的笑容僵在了脸上。他快步走近刘飞龙，捏起他的下巴，拨开他的长发，鼻子凑近他耳后一闻，而后立刻弹开。

“不是吧……”由于过分惊讶，他甚至笑了出来，“不是吧？！”

他再次凑近飞龙，拧过美人的脖子，抱着白嫩的颈子从上到下狠狠地嗅了一番。

那味道并不宜人，却毋庸置疑是omega的信息素味。Aaron粗暴地推开美人，五官因为味道过于刺激而扭曲，嘴角却禁不住兴奋地上扬。真是一幅奇妙的图景。

“精彩……精彩……”他放声大笑，用俄语丢出一连串粗话，笑够了才改用英语，“没想到，威震亚洲的白蛇堂主刘飞龙，竟然是个又香又软的omega？哈哈，今天真是赚到了，赚到了！”

Aaron面色潮红，浑身冒汗，可身上已无衣服可脱，除了下身那条军装裤。此刻，他的胯下也耸起了小山丘，空气中弥漫着一股汽油味，那是他的信息素味。经过七年前麻见隆一的开发，飞龙现在的发情强度比以前激烈得多，alpha即使不喜欢他的信息素味，也很难无视omega的诱惑，更何况是如此美艳诱人的omega。

Aaron一边向美人走来，一边解开了拉链。

不要过来！飞龙想说，张口却只发出了意味不明的呜咽。要在平时，即使身为omega，仗着体术优势，像这样的alpha他一次打个十个八个也不成问题，但碰到发情就不一样了。他浑身又热又软又痛，不是那种靠休息就能缓解的痛，而是一种浸入骨髓的空虚感。他需要被填满，需要被虐待，需要一双有力的手来重塑每一寸肌肤……

但不能是他！不能是这个肮脏如蝼蚁的人！他双臂挣扎着试图摆脱束缚，当然是无用功。Aaron掰过他的头，将两指杵进他的口里。Aaron的信息素不算好闻，他却依然贪婪地吮吸起来。发情时，omega之于alpha，就像飞蛾扑火。Aaron空闲的手在飞龙身上游走，所到之处皆是火上浇油。飞龙的内心喊着不要不要，身体却因为alpha的触碰而切实地感受到快感。他一时承迎，一时躲避，连自己都觉得迷惑。Aaron没有避开飞龙的伤口，反而享受着继续虐待美人的快感，从伤口沾取新鲜血液作润滑，从美人的乳尖挑逗到肚脐，在美人皮肤上画下玫瑰色的地图。

血污的大手顺势探下去，挤进飞龙撑起的西裤。

飞龙死命挣扎，甩得手铐哐啷哐啷响，却显然奈何不了它们。不久前他还能甩起一腿攻击Aaron，现在却连跪着的力气都几乎没有了。他的挣扎反而加大了两人之间的摩擦，他的腿间肿胀得更加难受了。Aaron也一样。

独眼的俄罗斯人低声咒骂一句。

“不如我就在这里标记了你吧，美人？到时候都不用我审问，我要知道什么你都会主动告诉我啦……”他的声音粗哑，呼吸急促，空气里omega的信息素浓度已经突破了他能承受的极限。Aaron从美人口中抽出手指，粗暴地褪下美人的下衣，同时亮出了自己的武器……

就在这时，门被踹开。

“不许动！！”来人大喊，用的是俄语。突如其来的光线让两人眼睛都是一晃。一个高大的身影站在门里，手拿狙击枪，来自廊道的风扬起那人的头发，在逆光之中看不清晰，似乎是金黄色。来人用英语重复了一遍刚才的话，同时大步踏入室内。

Aaron先是僵住了，看清来人的一刻他吃了一惊，一边骂着一边掏枪，但显然已经来不及了。

狙击枪的枪托打在他太阳穴上，Aaron应声倒地，以一副十分见不得人的模样。

来人从Aaron身上摸出手铐钥匙，解开飞龙腕上的束缚。飞龙跌落下来，被那人接住。这时，他才看清那人的面孔。

米海尔……？

米海尔·阿尔巴托夫……？

一时之间，飞龙有太多的话想说，太多的问题想问。给我药、你怎么在这里、出去、不要看我、你带了多少人、援军多久到……张口却只能发出单一音节，连同痛苦的喘息。他感觉此时的自己已经不像是人了，而是动物，被本能操控的、无助的动物。

米海尔托起他的下巴。透过因泪水而模糊的视野，飞龙看到那一向强健又自信的人，此刻也表现出罕见的慌乱，好像氧气不足一样大口喘着气。白皙的皮肤泛起红来，竟然那么好看。

“这个混蛋，给你下什么药了？这里……这里来过omega吗？！”

米海尔带有金属锋芒的磁性声音仿佛隔了好几个时空传来，而且自带回音，环绕敲击着飞龙的耳膜。该死，他以前怎么没注意过这个男人的声音这么好听？

被绑来的前一晚，他们的确曾共度一夜，但那次飞龙是做足了准备去的，完美避开发情期，抑制剂打足，还用了一点信息素阻隔剂。这么多年来他能维持住alpha的假象不是没理由的。那一晚很成功，就连米海尔也没有怀疑。但是此刻……此刻……再假装下去，对他自己一点好处都没有。

“给我……抑制剂……”他用上全部意志力，总算说出一句完整的话来。想要继续解释，却已经没有力气。身体背叛了大脑，他跌入米海尔的怀里，贴着他的胸口呻吟。

更多的解释已经不需要了。飞龙感觉到米海尔的身子一震。俄罗斯男人的大手扯住他头发，将他的头往后一拽，迫使他仰头看着自己。哪怕是那个交易的夜晚，米海尔也没有这样对待过飞龙。他应该愤怒，此刻却只觉得十分满足。他忍不住去摩挲alpha近在咫尺的手腕，似乎在催促对方更加粗暴地对待他。米海尔闷哼一声。“……为什么不早告诉我呢？”语气中有怜惜，有责备，更多的是急迫与无奈。“……算了，这完全就是你的做事风格。现在可好了，叫我拿你怎么办好啊？”

米海尔暂时将飞龙侧躺着放在了地上，而后转身去锁上了门。再回来时，和先前Aaron一样，他一边走一边解开了皮带。飞龙整个人僵硬了。难道说，他逃离了一个地狱，只为沉入更深的地狱吗……？

米海尔大手一拂，清空了门边桌子上的杂物，而后脱下全身衣物，铺在桌面上。雄狮一般光辉灿烂的男人，只着内裤和皮靴，向飞龙走来。他将飞龙正面抱起，让美人的手脚在自己背后交叉，尽量不碰到他背上的伤。

“对不起，”他在美人耳边说，“我身上没有抑制剂，又不能让你就这样出去……只此一次，下不为例。”

飞龙轻轻点点头。alpha的气息环绕着他，体内的痛苦已经缓和许多，但是还不够，还要更多、更多……

米海尔将飞龙正面朝下，放在铺了衣物的桌面上，褪下他残留的衣物。

皮肤接触皮肤，气息挑动气息。在彻底失控之前，米海尔俯下身子，蹭着飞龙柔软的头发，咬着他的耳廓说：“答应我，等我们出去以后，把这里发生的一切都忘掉，好吗？”

飞龙急切地点头。其实他并没听清米海尔说什么，只是alpha的身体贴着他的，令他头脑发热。Aaron先前真的不是说笑，如果那人标记了他，在omega荷尔蒙最强的此时，难保他不会真的唯那人之命是从。

“我刚刚说什么？重复一遍。”身后alpha喘着粗气，问他。

“……忘记。”omega回答。

米海尔闷哼一声，一次全部进入。

飞龙惊叫出来，而后很快变为肯定和邀请，以至于身后alpha要于百忙之中抽出一手捂住他嘴。

“嘘，飞龙，求你了，”不知该哭该笑的语气，“你这么叫，人家闻不见信息素都知道这儿有人发情了。”

飞龙横竖是听不见了。他双手攀着桌沿，头歪着压在桌上，云般的黑发纠缠散乱在肮脏的桌面，反而更显得此人之纯净艳绝。米海尔低声咒骂，他不想这样对他的美人，可是……该死，这幅图景真的太要命了，他心里想着尽量温柔一点，身下却是越来越狠、越来越快。标记、成结、标记、成结……！全身的细胞只贯彻这一个想法。

不论是alpha还是omega，到头来都是荷尔蒙的奴隶。

飞龙的信息素味散满狭小的囚室，那股独特的刺激味道却令米海尔感到无比的舒适和愉悦。花花公子如他，见识过的omega、beta甚至alpha不知要几只手才数得清，这其中甜味、花香味、香槟味等等不计其数，但从没有一款味道像飞龙的令他感到这样的……契合。

和飞龙存在感强烈的味道相反，米海尔的信息素自带隐身衣。无怪乎两次“相遇”飞龙都没有闻到。

米海尔的信息素是西伯利亚冰原上冷冽的风，带一点海腥味，是贫瘠也是富庶，是冷酷也是衷情，是倏忽也是永恒，是流浪也是归属，存在感从零到正无限，全凭观者有心。而米海尔又特别擅长将人性与兽性分开，即使碰到钟意的味道，如果其人不能俘获他心，他也不会耽搁太久。

而谁能想到……米海尔忍不住笑了……他米海尔的soul mate……是农药味？！

没错。他米海尔·阿尔巴托夫今天就单方面宣布刘飞龙是他的soul mate了！怎么样！

命运之神对他太过眷顾，也许有一天他将为此付出代价吧。

他于关键时刻抽出，结束在飞龙刻画着瑰丽血痕的艳白皮肤上，紧接着倾身下来，咬开美人的腺体，将他临时标记。

清风与毒药缠绕融合，只狼与游龙在梦中纠缠，神话被赋予生命，噩梦化为人形，击碎罪夜尽头的高墙，漏进星星点点萤火虫般的幻想。

对飞龙来说，这是旧世界破裂的瞬间。对米海尔来说，这是新世界的第一笔。

一次肯定是不够的，但他们已经没有时间了。米海尔拽起摊在地上的Aaron，两个巴掌甩在脸上，独眼的雇佣兵立时醒了过来。米海尔捡起一把尖刀，将其狠狠贯穿Aaron手掌，把这倒霉的家伙脸朝下钉在了桌上。砰砰两声，是米海尔在Aaron双腿上各开了一枪。

他撸下Aaron的裤子。

“抱歉啊飞龙，委屈你了。”

米海尔拥抱着美人躯体，轻啄着他嘴角说道。他照拂着美人再次精神起来的前端，将其与Aaron暴露的后面对齐。“时间紧迫，只能这样了，回头你男友我一定成倍补偿回来。”他像小狗一样舔舐着飞龙腺体附近，惹得美人阵阵战栗。

被临时标记过以后，飞龙精神清醒了许多，只是烧还没退。“谁说……你是我男友了……”显然，嘴硬的劲已经有了。

米海尔放心地笑了，笑声回荡在飞龙发间。

“是是……临时标记算什么，什么时候永久标记了才算是您飞龙大人的男朋友，对吧？”

“你敢出去乱说，看我不……啊！”话没说完，米海尔已经扶着他，埋进了Aaron的肉体里。

虽然刘飞龙厌恶这个粗俗的绑架者，但说实话，他一向享受压制alpha的感觉。如今像这样无情地掠夺先前施暴于他的人，也未尝不是一种满足。

当然，这个话，他暂时还不打算和米海尔说。

清风、毒药、汽油，在海波的摇荡里，混合对抗，此消彼长。


End file.
